1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a proportional solenoid valve, preferably a proportional throttle valve, especially for high-pressure diesel pumps of motor vehicles, comprising a solenoid with an armature that is movable within a housing and provided to move a piston in a bushing as a function of the supplied current.
2. Description of the Related Art
The piston of the proportional solenoid valve must be precisely adjusted so that a satisfactory throttling function is achieved. This adjustment is complex and difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the proportional solenoid valve of the aforementioned kind such that the piston can be precisely positioned in a simple way relative to the bushing.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that between the bushing and the housing at least one component is positioned that is deformable in the axial direction of the piston.
In the proportional solenoid valve according to the invention the bushing is moved against the deformable component so that the bushing can be adjusted in a precise mounting position. During this adjusting process, the component is axially deformed in the axial direction of the bushing and of the piston arranged therein. In this way, the bushing can be moved in a very simple but precise way into the required mounting position.
In one embodiment according to the invention, the piston can be very precisely positioned in the exact mounting position by being pressed to the required extent into the armature. This provides for a highly precise positioning of the piston.